1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine or like tools in which a work piece is rotated at high speed and alternately gripped and released in connection with feeding movements into and out of the tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known tool operates on successive lengths of tubing to form circular beads or indentations thereon. A length of tube is held in to project from a collet rotated as a part of the tube working process. The collet is capable also of axial or endwise motions in the course of which a worked tube is ejected and a succeeding tube length introduced into to be held by the collet. The combination of forces involved in high speed rotation (as on the order of 12,000 R.P.M.), in endwise shifting motions and in working stresses as applied to a projecting work piece have been found to be destructive of bearings in which moving parts are mounted, particularly with repsect to a bearing remote from the working area. The necessity for frequent shut-downs of tool operation, while a machine bearing is removed and replaced, has added considerably, and undesirably, to production costs.